Altered Reality
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: Celestia collapsed to her knees. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Everything that she knew about herself was about to be shattered. With no known cure, Celestia is forced to accept her fate as a changeling.
1. Prologue

**Altered Reality**

**Prologue**

The princesses have lowered the sun and raised the moon. As routine as this sounds, this is no regular night. Tonight, a grand reception was taking place in the palace garden. The reception took place after the royal wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and (now) Prince Shining Armor. Twilight had finished singing her song and Princess Luna had just arrived (after somehow sleeping through the entire Changeling attack.)

"Good evening sister," Princess Luna greeted Celestia.

"Good evening, Luna. Did you sleep well?"

"I have, dear sister."

"That's good to hear, though I had thought you might have been awoken..."

"Awoken? What maketh thou say that?"

"Well...there was an attack."

Luna's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

"Yes...a race known as the Changelings attacked us."

"Was their leader Chrysalis?"

"Yes..."

"I thought she would have changed by now."

"Well, apparently she has not and-" Princess Celestia yawned, "I'm sorry, I've just been feeling tired ever since the battle."

"So tell me everything that happened."

Celestia tried to call back as much information as she could. She recited, "It started out as normal, but Cadence was acting weird, but the only pony that noticed this was Twilight Sparkle. She tried to expose her, but no one, not even I believed her. Then Twilight showed up at the wedding… with the real Cadence!"

"Strange...and I assume the fake was Chrysalis?"

Celestia nodded. "She was feeding off of Shining Armor's love for Cadence in order to weaken his force field spell, and succeeded. The invasion was fortunately neutralized by Cadence and Shining love for each other."

"Wow… Well thank goodness no one got hurt."

"Yeah."

Just then, Twilight Sparkle walked up to the two. "Good evening Princess Celestia, Princess Luna."

"Good evening, Twilight. Are you enjoying the wedding party?" Celestia asked.

"I am... A little thirsty after singing though."

"Well, there are plenty of refreshments. Luna, why don't you socialize for a while."

"I will, but first, where is Cadence?" Luna asked.

"Probably with my bro-er...Prince Shining Armor." Obviously, Twilight was going to have to get used to that.

"I see, thank you, Twilight Sparkle." With that, Luna went off to find her niece.

Celestia sighed, she was still feeling tired and her head was beginning to hurt.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked upon seeing Celestia place a hoof on her head.

"I am...just a little tired from all of this."

"Oh. The cocoon didn't do anything to you, did it?"

"No, I still feel normal. Its probably just the stress of the wedding along with just getting out of battle."

"Hmm... I guess that is pretty tiring. Do you need to get some sleep?"

"Possibly...but I don't want to leave my niece's wedding."

"I'm sure Cadence would understand."

"But I'm not sure I could forgive myself."

"Just go. I'll explain that you were feeling a little tired."

"But it's a once in a lifetime event, I can't-" Celestia yawned again, "Leave."

"But you do have a kingdom to rule tomorrow morning."

"That's why they invented coffee." Celestia smiled.

"Maybe, but that caffeine will either wear out or make you go hyper."

"Twilight, after ruling for a thousand years, it doesn't hurt to have a little 'boost'."

"I guess." Twilight chuckled.

"Besides, I'll still be able to raise the sun on time."

"Well...if you say so."

"Now go have some fun."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want me to help you to your room?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay..." Twilight headed over to one of the tables and started to get herself some punch. while Celestia started to head back to the castle, her teeth began to hurt.

She soon reached her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Now her wings were beginning to ache. She managed to kick her shoes off and used her magic to remove the crown. She put a hoof to her head, but she noticed that her fur was starting to fall out, reveal black flesh. Sections of her hooves also managed to recede just a bit. It was barely noticeable from afar, but Celestia knew exactly what was happening: She was turning into a changeling! She hurriedly looked at a mirror. Her teeth and wings looked exactly the same, but that won't be true for long.

Celestia collapsed to her knees, tears began to stream from her cheeks. Everything that she knew about herself was about to be shattered. With no known cure, Celestia is forced to accept her fate as a changeling.


	2. Twilight's Misson

**Twilight's Mission**

Twilight Sparkle was sleeping blissfully in her bed, just like pretty much everyone else in Ponyville. But she was about to trying to be awoken by her young dragon assistant, Spike. "C'mon, Twi," Spike gently shook Twilight, "Wake up already."

Finally, after a few good pokes, Twilight stirred, "Spike? What time is it?" Twilight asked, groggily.

"About 1:15, but that's not important," Spike quickly shoved a piece of paper in Twilight's face.

Twilight used her magic to try and hold the letter at a more comfortable distance.

Princess Twilight Sparkle,

Your presence is requested at the castle immediately.

-Princess Luna.

"That's strange..." Twilight noted, "But if I'm needed at the castle, then I guess I'll have to go."

"Do I have to go?" Spike asked.

"Not if you don't want to."

"Good." Spike walked back to his small bed and instantly fell back to sleep.

* * *

Twilight was making her way through the Canterlot castle, trying to find Princess Luna...mostly due to the fact that Luna hadn't set a place to meet. She had tried the her room, the recreation room, and even the swimming pool. Now she was on her way to the library.

It was probably the most logical choice after Luna's room...but...to be honest, she still wasn't completely awake. She just hoped this really was important. But, it was Luna, and if she said it was bad, it must've been.

Twilight entered the library and, sure enough, Luna was laying on the floor, looking through a book. She lacked any of the formal ornaments or her crow. Luna glanced up from her book to see Twilight. She stood up and greeted, "Good evening, Twilight Sparkle. Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome, Princess Luna. But may I ask why you requested me?"

Luna sighed, "I am afraid there could be something wrong with my dear sister."

Twilight's eyes widened, "Something's wrong with Princess Celestia?"

"Yes… She's kept herself locked up for most of the time, except for raising the sun and… Well...you see...apparently she has been courting many of the guards."

"Like...dating?!"

"I believe that is the term these days."

"But why…" Twilight thought for a few moments, then, "She isn't...in heat is she?"

"No. It hasn't gone beyond courting, there have been no sexual encounters…" Luna swallowed, "At least, I don't think so."

"How did you learn about this?"

"A married guard told me that my sister had been flirting with him and other guards. But when I asked the other guards, they said nothing. I can only speculate my sister told them not to tell anypony."

"It's...possible, but if she isn't in heat, is she under a spell?"

"A spell that makes ponies...flirty?"

"I have seen stranger."

"But this is just...odd. I've never read anything about spells like that."

"Neither have I, not even in this book." Luna levitated the book in front of Twilight.

Twilight read the cover. "Illegal Spells and Potions… I've never heard of this, before."

"You shouldn't have. Only the Princesses are to of know its existence. And since you are one-" She placed the book at Twilight's hooves. "I will allow you to read it."

"O-okay…" Twilight tucked the book beneath her wing. "I'll make sure to read it in secret, as well as do my own research."

"Very well. I eagerly await your findings."

"And will you tell me if anything else odd happens?"

"I will. But perhaps you should talk with the guard who refused Celestia's...offer."

"I doubt Celestia would approach him...but I think I know somepony who can act as my spy, if you will."

"And who would that be?"

* * *

Twilight placed a piece of paper on the desk and took a quill and ink. She dipped the quill in the ink and started writing.

Lieutenant Flash Sentry,

I require your assistance as soon as possible at my residence in Ponyville. I cannot share the full details of your mission, but it could be dangerous.

Sincerely, Princess Twilight Sparkle

Twilight decided it would be best to wait till morning to send him the message, she didn't want to wake Spike or Flash to send the letter.

Flash Sentry was the only pony in the guard, besides Shining Armor, that she could trust. He had proven his worth to both Cadence, Shining, and Twilight herself. But unbeknownst to the public or even her closest friends; Twilight and Flash Sentry had been in a relationship for two months, and most of their meetings had to be in secret. In fact, Twilight had pondered the notion of breaking up with Flash, and just remain as friends, but another part of her enjoyed his company, particularly in the moments when they weren't "guard and princess", she even wondered…

Twilight yawned, this was something to ponder after a night of sleep, and if Celestia was possibly under a spell, then her relationship with Flash would have to remain professional.

Finally, Twilight got into bed and tried to get to sleep, she had a long day ahead of her.


	3. Transformation

**Transformation**

Celestia's alarm clock beeped loudly, only to be turned off by a black hoof that had as many holes in it as swiss cheese. The alicorn mare got out of bed and walked toward the balcony. Her transformation was almost complete. While there were still white patches, she already had the insectoid wings, faded blue mane, fangs, and hole-filled hooves. Even her cutie mark started to fade.

When she got to the balcony, she instantly changed back to her original form. She hated having to keep this from everyone, especially her own sister, but she just couldn't afford to cause an alarm. One thing's for sure though, she cannot continue to raise and lower the sun once the transformation's complete. Soon, she'll have to let someone else take over, but who and how will she tell her replacement.

Her horn lit up as she concentrated heavily on her task. The strain was a little much on her, but it had to be done. When the sun was raised, she walked back into her bedroom and changed back into her real form. Apparently changelings couldn't stay in their disguises forever. There was a knock at the door. "One second," Celestia said before she got back into her disguise. She opened the door to reveal Luna. " Good morning, Sister."

"Good morning," Luna greeted back. "I trust you've slept well."

"I have."

"That's good…" Luna looked down.

"Luna, is there something bothering you?"

"No, is something bothering you?"

"No, why would you say that."

"Because you keep locking yourself in your room and when you do get out, it's to date a random guard."

"Maybe I just need a rest from going public."

"A break is one thing, but this has been going on since Twilight's coronation."

"I know, but… Forget it, you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me. What is wrong with you?"

Celestia remained silent before she closed the door in Luna's face. Luna stood there in silence for about half an hour before walking away. This behavior was not at all like Celestia. Something was up, but the question was this: "What was it?"

* * *

Twilight sat at a wooden bench awaiting the one o'clock train from the Crystal Empire to arrive. She had a cup of coffee sitting next to her which she took a few sips from every few minutes. She didn't normally drink coffee, but she needed something to keep her awake after a rough night. Her thoughts about Celestia and Flash Sentry were constantly clouding her mind. She wasn't even sure she could properly do the proper research.

"Excuse me, your majesty." A male voice said. Twilight looked up to see who was speaking and saw Flash Sentry, complete with his golden armor and a spear was tucked under his wing.

Twilight stood up. "Hello, Lieutenant. Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome, it's good to see you again, your majesty."

"Lieutenant, how many times have I told you to just call me Twilight?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Flash?"

Twilight giggled, "Fair enough."

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...I'd prefer to talk at my home…"

"Hmm... I'm not sure...if people keep seeing us together then they might talk."

"Well...we'll just have to risk that, _Flash_."

"I guess we will, _Twilight_."

* * *

Luna walked through the palace garden. Her thoughts were not on the flowers; it was on her sister. Ever since Twilight's coronation, she locked herself in her room and won't explain why. It is very troubling for her, but there's nothing she could do, not if Celestia won't tell her. At this point, Luna needs a little relief, especially since she's the one who has to do all of Celestia's paperwork. What's next? Is she supposed to raise and lower the sun too?

"My… my… You seem to have a lot on your mind, don't you Princess Luna," a feminine voice said.

Luna turned to the source of the voice. She could have sworn that it was Discord, yet this draconequus was female. Then again, this is Discord. He has done stranger things. "Good morning, Discord. What tidings doth thou bring?"

"Only that of a princess that needs a laugh," a male voice said from behind."

Luna turned to look and, sure enough, there was Discord standing right before her! So who was this other figure? "Discord, is this one of your cohorts, or one of your tricks."

"Hurtful," the figure said, "Is that any way to make an impression on someone you just met?"

"Then what is tine name?"

"Eris. I'm actually Discord's little sister."

Luna was surprised to hear that considering that Discord never really mentioned his family, but one thing that she has learned about Discord's family based on this scene was…

"If you've seen one, you've seen them all." She was not that far off. Aside from her feminine figure and white mane, Eris looked almost exactly like Discord.

"It's weird, I know," Discord said, "But at least she more fun than you and Celestia. Speaking of, where is she?"

"She is locked in her room.

"Still?"

Luna nodded. "I know that something's wrong with her, but she won't tell me what it is."

"Well, I know Celestia was no fun before, but sheesh."

"Discord, this is no laughing matter. Now, I've already informed Twilight Sparkle and she will try to get to the bottom of this, but if you find out anything, let me know."

"Will do, but are you sure she's not just playing sick?"

"She's not sick, but she seems to be flirting with an alarming number of guards."

"Oh?" This sparked Eris's interest.

"Yes, though it is just an assumption. I don't know the full story yet."

"Aw…"

Luna raised an eyebrow before looking at Discord. "Any other relatives I should know about?"

"I have an older sister named Babel."

"Is she as crazy as you or Eris?"

"Sadly, no."

* * *

Twilight and Flash entered Twilight's home. Twilight closed the door behind Flash. "So…" Twilight sat down on the couch, "How have you been Flash?"

"I've been good, I guess, it's a little rough dealing with the other guards, since they're a bit…"

"I know… But maybe I can give you some relief."

Flash raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes. It's that mission I was talking about."

"Uh-huh…"

"Well…you see Princess Celestia has been acting strange lately. She's been…um…well… She's locked herself up in her quarters, and when she comes out…she…well…asks a lot of the royal guards out on dates…"

Flash swallowed, "Ah… And…you want the Princess to ask me on a date, hoping I can figure out what's going on, right?"

"Correct, and when you've finished, report what you've learned."

"Uh…I dunno… One Princess is sorta enough for me."

Twilight blushed, "Um…thank you… But as long as you don't…Um…well-"

Flash's eyes widened, "Oh, _definitely ABSOLUTELY _not."

Twilight shot Flash a look, "Even if she orders you to do it?"

Flash started sweating, "W-would she do that?"

"Under normal circumstances, no. But if she's in _heat_."

"IF SHE'S IN WHAT?!" Flash screeched.

Twilight gave Flash a strange look, "Flash…surely you know how ponies-"

"I know what 'heat' is… But it's just…I mean… I _really _don't want to deal with THE RULER OF OUR COUNTRY IN HEAT!"

"I don't know whether or not she IS in heat or not, that's why I need a guard to report to me that I can trust."

"O…kay…"

"Are you sure you'd be willing to do this?"

"I…guess…it's for the good of Equestria, right?"

Twilight smiled, "Right…but…"

"But what?"

Twilight touched Flash's leg with her hoof, "Promise you'll stay faithful to me?"

Flash nuzzled Twilight's cheek. "You have my word."


End file.
